The one Who cries-One last wish
by Hizashi Uchiha
Summary: ok i started this,my laptop wouldnt let me click the edit so i redid it. oh well,FML! lol,anyway SASUSAKU OF COURSE! What more do you need? :) ok,but later will be my first lemon...well my first that ive actually submited...
1. Chapter 1:The girl with the pink hair

**_The One Who Cries: _**

Chapter 1: The girl with the pink hair and a broken heart

"Cheh….", a little girl with long, beautiful oddly colored hair mumbled, wiping her pretty sea-foam green eyes, and standing up, heading for the academy doors, she slowly walked into it again, making sure to make it look like she had never been crying, nor had she been beaten or bullied. As she walked past a girl in the hall, she tried not to take off back outside at the other female's comment. "E~wwwww! Look at **that**! What is it?!" another stabbing sentence followed, made by one of the girls beside the first. "EEEWWW! I don't know, _Karin_, but it has PINK HAIR! E~WW! I mean, seriously-who has pink hair?! That's so~ not natural!" "Yeah!" said a third, "It's totally fake, she so dyed it, she's just trying to act cool-she probably just wants a shot at"- the girl got cut off by the first one, yelling, "DON'T EVEN SUGEST THAT! THERS **NO WAY **SHE WOULD **EVER** GET NEAR HIM!" the pink haired girl, could barely hear them-or that would be the case, if they hadn't started following her. But as every day, she did her best to block out the other girls' torturing words-and of course, just like every day, ultimately failed as well. She was just about to walk to her next class, when she turned a corner, and- walked into someone. "h-hey! Watch it, will ya'?!" standing up, the little girl stuttered out uncontrollably, embarrassedly, and on the verge of tears. "I- I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't see you, I'm just…..I'M SORRY!" with that, the little girl took off, tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks, as she ran outside, seeking the comfort of the shade of her favorite, most secret tree.

A little boy, 7 years old, was walking down the halls of his school, the academy, when he heard a loud voice; he was just turning a corner, walking behind some more kids, when the kid in front got bumped into. The boy looked up, curious, to see that a little girl had bumped into the boy up front. The boy had lightly scolded the girl, but the girl seemed overly frightened-not to mention, slightly over emotional. He watched, as the little girl stood, fright and embarrassment written badly on her face, as she mumbled an apology, and ran off. Only then, did the boy realize the other three girls, who laughed as the frightened girl ran off, yelling "YEAH! That's right, go run to your little tree, pinky!", "YEAH! Like Karin said, you pink haired freak!", and, "GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMY, YOU BIG BABY!" the boy then watched in anger, as the girls who had yelled to the little girl, then started to give chase. "COME ON,LETS GO TEACH HER ANOTHER LESSON,GIRLS!" the one with dark, burgundy red hair yelled, pushing up her ugly, thick rimmed glasses, and taking off, as the other two gave their agreement and followed after her. "YEAH, GO, KARIN, LEAD THE WAY!" one said, while the other just nodded enthusiastically. As they took off, the boy dropped his books, and gave chase as well. He **had** to see what those girls were up to, he just had to-plus, he just had this really weird, bad feeling…..like the little girl who had been crying, was in very bad trouble. The little boy ran, listening closely to his surroundings, following the sound of the three girls', and how loud their voices were so he could keep his distance. After another couple yards, leading halfway from the school, the boy was getting confused, wondering if these three even new were they were going, until he suddenly heard a loud yell, and then a scream that was suddenly muffled. He quickly turned the corner, chills running down his spine, his pushed his way past some branches, listening to the muffled screams to quickly lead his way, when he found it….and anger flared through him at the sight.

*sniff* the little girl was under her favorite tree, where she always hides when she wants to be alone; she wiped her tears, and looked around her, at the beautiful scenes of nature around her. She forced a slight smile, as she watched a baby bird and its mother in a tree branch or so above her, the mother guiding the baby to the edge, ready for its first flight. 'I wish I could be it' the little girl thought, 'you're lucky, little birdie…you're so free…you can do whatever you want…..no one ever makes fun of you…you're so beautiful.' Just then, the little girl heard a loud voice, followed by two more, as they came closer, she recognized them-and suddenly wished someone else was around to help her. The first thing she saw was the dark hair of the only girl in school she actually hated, and then she was suddenly thrown to the ground, withering in pain. She let out a loud scream, then another, as the red head twisted her arm at an odd angle, but her scream was muffled by one of the other girls, who also started pulling her hair. "WE'RE GONNA' TEACH YOU A GOOD LESSON, PINKY!" came the evil Karin's voice, as she stood, and kicked the little pink haired girl in the stomach, and the others joined her, the little girl tried to scream, but her breath just whooshed out of her each time, not solid enough for a good scream. Just as Karin had bent down, whispering how pathetic she was, and grabbing her arm again, there was more thrashing sounds from the trees, and then…..a boy came running out, freezing when he saw them, a look of pure anger on his small features. "**LET HER GO!**" the boy yelled, "**NOW, KARIN!**" "S-s-s-sasuke-kun?!" Karin stuttered, as the other two squeaked out girlishly with bright blushes, "OH MY GOSH, ITS SASUKE-KUN!", and hugged each other. The little boy rolled his eyes annoyedly, then, he angrily walked over to Karin, yanked her off the pink haired girl, and helped the little girl sit up. "Are you ok?", little Sasuke whispered, looking at the pink haired girl, "i-i….i-I th-think so…*sniffle*", the pinkette replied quietly, sniffing, and trying to wipe away her tears, as the little boy stared at her, a gentle pink blush dusted her cheeks, matching her cherry blossom pink hair. "Good, after I get them to go away, I'll help you to the nurse, ok?" "o-okay…." she whispered back, looking down with the blush still on her cheeks. The boy turned back to the bullies that were standing behind them, who had been glaring at the pinkette, but turned into fan girls with bright red cheeks when they saw him looking at them. "Karin," sasuke growled angrily, "y-yes sasuke-kun?" Karin squeaked, a bright blush covering her ugly cheeks, "Karin, I want you to leave. Now. And take your stupid trouble making friends with you. And-DON'T COME BACK.", sasuke said, glaring threateningly at her and her little friends, "y-yes sasuke-kun, a-anything for you! ", shesqueaked, and she quickly turned, and started running through the trees, her friends following closely behind. Sasuke turned, looking at the pink haired girl behind him, shocked to find that she was curled up, her knees to her chest; face buried in knees, rocking back and forth slowly, as tiny quiet sobs shook her small porcelain-like frame. "h-hey…are you ok?" the little boy asked, slowly reaching out, and touching the little girl's arm. She lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy from tears, and looked at him sadly. "I-i…Th-thank you….b-but….weather you h-helped today, or some o-other t-time, it d-d-doesn't matter, Th-they'll j-ju-just keep coming b-b-back…" Sasuke frowned, and scooted a little closer to the pink haired girl, leaning gently against the tree. "No….they won't. I-…i-I promise you….I promise that i'll protect you, ok? I'll do all I can."

Little Sakura stared with wide eyes at the raven haired boy, who, she barely even new, who just pledge to protect her from Karin and her goons, and as she stared at him, she suddenly felt safe, and non-lonely….. She blinked, realizing he was still waiting for her answer. "O-ok…..th-thank you….ugh….um…." "Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke." "Oh. N-nice to meet you, s-sasuke-kun. I-I'm s-s-Sakura. H-Haruno, Sakura." The raven haired boy lightly smiled, and held out a hand, Sakura slightly blushed, and gingerly took it, shaking it just as gently. "I'm not gonna' hurt you…" sasuke said, as he slowly stood up, "but….um….I think it's time I got you to that nurse, ne?" Sakura blinked, looking down, and scooting slightly closer to the tree again. "Hey…I won't let them hurt you, ok? I promise." Sakura looked up at sasuke, the boy who might have just saved her life, and, her one and only friend. "o-ok…." She quietly whispered, and slowly reached out, taking his hand. Sasuke gently and nimbly pulled her to her feet, and, still holding her small hand, led her back through the trees.

Sasuke gently pulled the girl to her feet, and started leading her back through the woods to the academy. As they came through the trees, he scowled when he saw what was waiting for them-or rather, _who_ was waiting for them anyways.

Sakura stared with wide eyes, as the principle waved them over, a stern look set on his face. Never, EVER had sakura ever been in trouble- not with adults- and EXSPECIALLY not the principle. As Sasuke led them over to the principle, Sakura felt something inside her shrivel up in fear- probably her heart or stomach- and when they stopped, she couldn't help but stare at her feet, wrapped in her pretty little sandals that her mamma made. She stiffened when she heard the principle speak.

Sasuke slowly led them over to the principle, noticing with slight alarm, that the girl slowed exceptionally, and she didn't seem to even realize that she was suddenly murdering his hand with her grip. Sasuke ignored her grip, and walked them over to the adult that ruled the school that he so detested. He looked over from the corner of his eyes, and noticed that the little girl, Sakura, he remembered, was staring at her sandals, like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He rolled his eyes, as the principle spoke. What a jerk.

"Uchiha. Haruno. Office. NOW." Sakura flinched at the words, and felt her whole world come crashing down.

Sasuke cocked a eyebrow, and looked at the guy that thought he could order him around. Him-HIM. A UCHIHA and his dad gave the guy his pay check no less! Sasuke rolled his eyes again, but slipped a quick look over at the little girl at his hand. She looked slightly…..green…? Sasuke sweat dropped, and hoped he could get her to the nurse soon. He really didn't want to be puked on…..

Little sakura was still staring at her feet, but she felt sick, she was so scared…. 'w-what will mother and father s-say?' she thought to herself, feeling even more sick, 't-they'll be s-so disappointed!' she shuddered at the thought, and her head hung low, her bangs hiding her face, as a tear rolled silently down her cheek.

Sasuke frowned, as he looked at little sakura, and realized she was crying. 'What's wrong now?' he thought to himself, and looked up at the principle. "No. I'm taking Sakura to the nurse." Sasuke muttered, "If you're actually gonna send someone to the office, you go look for Karin and her goons. They've been bullying Sakura, and I'm pretty sure that's against school rules. That means you have somewhere to be. Get there. Or you'll have no paycheck this week or the next." He ended with a smirk, as he saw shock, disbelief, fear, and anger flash through the principle's eyes, before he turned and stalked away down the hall, toward Karin's classroom. Sasuke then turned, and looked at the little girl holding tightly to his hand, and whispered to her quietly.

Sakura listened quietly, as Sasuke spoke lowly to her, she could tell he was just trying not to upset her more or frighten her, and she was thankful for him trying. "Are you ready to go to the nurse?" he murmured quietly, looking at her with a gentle smile, she slightly gripped his hand tighter, and he frowned slightly. "Hey. They won't hurt you." He mumbled, "I won't let them, remember?" Sakura slowly nodded, her cheeks turning a light pink again as he stared at her. "O-o…Kay…." She whispered quietly, and he smiled in response, gently rubbing his small thumb over her palm soothingly, as he led her down the hallway to the nurse's room.

Little Sasuke looked around boredly as they walked into the nurse's office, surveying the normal scenes of the white-walled room.

Sakura slowly looked around, her small hands shaking, as she heard the whimpers of the kids in the room. She guessed this was normal in the nurse's office, but she never really came here, sure, she fell a lot and got beat up and all, but her mommy always fixed her up. She looked around, and then at the direction of a whimpering sound, and at the person who had made it. The nurse was quickly applying a small bandage to a little blonde boy's knee, the little bot's face scrunched up in pain, and his whimpers showing just how much it hurt. "There now." the nurse said, standing up, "your all fixed up hun. You can go play now, but be. Careful!" the little blonde boy jumped off the table he was on, a huge smile now in place of his scowl from before. "OK! THANKS SHIZUNE-SAN!" the little boy yelled enthusiastically, running out the door, Sakura blinked, then stiffened when she heard the nurse, knowing she had seen Sasuke and her now.

"Hello, sweetie. What can I do for the two of you?" Shizune asked, "Sakura needs her sides and arm looked at." Sasuke murmured, "Karin and her goons were bullying her until I stopped them." "o-oh, dear!" Shizune whispered, taking a step closer, "Is she alright?!" Sasuke nodded slightly, but winced when Sakura squeezed his hand in fear when the nurse got closer. "She's really easy to scare, so walk slowly and talk quietly please, or she'll murder my hand." Shizune blinked then nodded at him, and then she slowly scooted closer to Sakura, whispering in a low voice, "Hello Sakura-chan. I'm Shizune. Can I make sure your ok and you don't have a lot of scratches?" Sasuke watched as Sakura slightly flinched at the nurse's close proximity, and gently rubbed his thumb over her palm again, hoping to calm her. She seemed to relax a little, but was still scared. Shizune seemed to notice and whispered, "I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to make sure you're not badly hurt." Sakura's eyes seemed to flash down to the floor really quickly, then back up. "Can Sasuke-kun stay with me?" Sakura whispered, and Shizune smiled lightly, "I'm sorry honey, but he can't. Your Sasuke-kun has to go back to class." Sakura's eyes flashed with shock and fear, as she suddenly gripped Sasuke's hand tightly, shaking her head ferousiously. "N-no! Sasuke-kun said he w-would s-stay with m-m-e! H-he stays, or i-I g-go!", Sasuke stared at her, and he couldn't stop the words before they came out. "That's what I said Shizune-san. I stick to my word all I can." Shizune frowned at this, and put a finger to her chin, tapping it thinkingly. "Hmmmmm….." she mumbled, and Sasuke stared at the nurse in slight fascination. "Well…" she mumbled, "How about this? Sasuke, you can stay with her until third period, and then you go back to your classes." Sakura looked up at him, her eyes worried and frightened. "What do you think, Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke whispered, and fought back a smirk as he saw the blush creep onto her cheeks.

Sakura tried to force it down, but the blush took over her cheeks anyways. "O-ok…." She whispered, and then looked back down at her sandals. She flinched back, when the nurse's hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She slightly pulled back, hiding a little behind Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, when he felt Sakura hide behind him. He turned his head to the side, blinking at her. She looked frightened, and he smiled sadly, and slowly led her out from behind him, whispering quietly to her, "its ok, Sakura-Chan, I won't let her hurt you remember? I'm here, they're not gonna hurt you….."

Sakura blinked at Sasuke, as he pulled her back to the front of him. She listened as he whispered to her reassuringly, and she slowly lowered her head, and nodded. She slowly turned back to the nurse, and whispered, "M-m-my a-arm h-hurts….." Shizune gave her a gentle smile, and whispered, "Can I pick you up and put you on my table dear? I won't hurt you I promise. And I'm sure your Sasuke-kun wouldn't let that happen anyways." Sakura looked back at Sasuke, and saddened a little when he nodded at her. She turned back to Shizune, and staring at her shoes, nodded slowly. "Alright, up you go." Shizune murmured quietly, as she gently gripped Sakura by her arms, and lifted her onto the table. Sakura looked down at Sasuke as he looked up at her. He looked smaller now. A good bit smaller. It frightened her. She was up high. She wanted him beside her. "I-i….S….I W-want Sa-Sasuke-kun up h-here t-to…." Shizune looked at her with a gentle smile, and murmured "well, if he would like to, he can sit with you." Sakura looked down at him, and mumbled a little louder, not knowing if he could hear her, "Sa-Sasuke-k-kun…w-will you s-sit w-with m-m-e?" She watched as Sasuke slightly smirked, and nodded. Then, he walked up to the table; ignoring Shizune's opened arms, and jumped up onto the table, scooting beside her. Sakura wondered why she was too short to do that.

Sasuke slightly smirked when he heard Sakura speak a little louder than her normal volume to talk to him. 'She must think I can't hear her…' He thought to himself, and nodded to her question. He walked up to the table, ignoring the nurse's waiting arms, thinking to himself, 'I'm not that little!' Then he automatically felt guilty, cause Sakura had to be lifted. He pulled himself onto the table, and scooted over to her, giving her a small smile.

Sakura felt a little better with Sasuke there, and felt even better when he gave her a small smile. She smiled back a little, and then he turned to the nurse, so she slowly looked at the nurse too.

Sasuke looked at the nurse, who was smiling brightly. 'Wonder what she's smiling about.' he thought to himself. 'Oh well' he thought, and looked from the corner of his eyes at Sakura. She was looking at the nurse, a slightly confused look plastered to her small petite porcelain features.

Sakura looked confusedly at the nurse. Why was she smiling that way? It scared her….she knew someone smiling shouldn't scare her but it did… She also felt as though she was being watched, but Sasuke was watching the nurse to. She was confused, and then she listened as the nurse spoke. "Ok Sakura-chan, I'm going to check you now hun. You said your arm hurt right dear?" Sakura slightly nodded and mumbled "y-yes…" Shizune nodded, and gently reached for her arm. Sakura flinched, but didn't pull away.

Sasuke, noticing how Sakura flinched at the nurse's touch, frowned. 'I wonder what makes her so jumpy….' He thought to himself, 'Surely Karin and her goons didn't hurt her this bad….right? They couldn't have been doing this for very long…..right? I mean, surely I would've noticed it!' Sasuke, slowly slid his hand over toward Sakura, who's face was slightly scrunched up in pain as the nurse gently felt along her arm. Sakura turned her head to him, and looked down at his hand, and slowly took it, looking back at him. What he saw there in her eyes shocked him. She was in deep pain, and she was hurting. Exactly what he promised she wouldn't feel. He suddenly felt really guilty. "I'm sorry" he mouthed to her, "I didn't know it would hurt you" Sakura's eyes flashed with pain, and understanding, and she gripped his hand tighter.

Sakura flinched again at the pain, and quietly whimpered as the nurse gently felt along her arm, checking for breaks or sprains. "Well, it looks like you just hurt it sweetie. I'll have you fixed in no time at all." Shizune whispered, "but…..I'm sorry ,sasuke has to go to class now." At the moment she said it, the bell rung, signaling the change to third period. Sakura's stomach dropped. She looked at Sasuke frightenedly, and suddenly wished she'd never let him bring her here.

Sasuke frowned when he saw the panic in her eyes, but knew there was nothing he could do. So frowning, he hopped off the table, as he got to the door, he turned, saying to Sakura, "Don't worry, I may have failed this time, but Karin and her goons will NEVER hurt you again. I SWEAR IT." With that, he backed up slowly, waving at the girl, until she disappeared from his view….

…...

After class, sasuke rushed out the door, not caring if he left his backpack and books, and headed straight for the nurse's office. He had been waiting all class for the bell to ring, aggravatedly tapping his foot on the floor to even staring at the clock, watching it angrily as the minutes slowly ticked by. As he ran down the hall, dodging all the kids and other older ninja, he frowned at how it hurt to think he let the poor little pink haired girl down. It was just a simple promise, yet one he didn't keep….

Sakura slowly walked down the hall to her fourth period, her small little arm wrapped up in a small cloth, tied with a tiny bow by the nurse. It was just hurt, but having it wrapped up with a icepack would help the pain is what nurse Shizune said. Sakura sighed and stared down at her tiny sandals, her mind drifting to sasuke, her only friend, and her now, only crush. She would be forever greatful to him, even though he said that the nurse wouldn't hurt, but of course, he couldn't help that. She sighed and looked down the hall full of other pupils, pupils who wanted to be ninjas, just like her…..the difference was, they were all prettier or handsomer. She was just a ugly freak. Karin and her friends were right….she was a ugly freak. Sasuke was probably just being nice to her because he pitied her….. 'No! I don't need pity!' she thought to herself, 'i-i…I can get better on my own!' 'I really like sasuke, b-but I'll try to protect myself on my own!'….

Sasuke finally stopped at the nurse's office, gasping for breath as he walked inside, looking around for the familiar pink hair. He frowned worriedly when he didn't see it anywhere. 'w-were is she?!' he thought to himself, then stopped and turned as he heard the nurse speak to him. "she left a few minutes ago sasuke-kun if your looking for sakura-chan." He nodded and ran out, yelling over his shoulder. "Thanks Shizune-san!" as he ran down the hallway, still searching for the sakura blossom pink hair…...

Sakura winced at the metal digging into the skin of her back, reliving the last few moments before… she had been walking down the hall, when she saw sasuke, not being ready to face him, she turned down the other hall and waited till it was clear. As she stepped out, she was suddenly grabbed by her hair from behind, and punched in the stomach, before she could regain her breath; she was suddenly slammed against the lockers, where she was now, and were she could see her attackers, who were of course, Karin and her goons. "What do you want Karin?!" Sakura glared, forcing her voice not to shake. " O~h look Karin! She thinks she can act brave!" "Hah! How pathetic! Come on Karin finish her!" "SHUTUP! I GIVE THE SHOTS HERE!" "s-sorry Karin!" "Y-yeah s-sorry…" sakura flinched at Karin's squeaky voice, then glared as the redhead looked at her. "Your dead pinky!" sakura took a gulp of breath and closed her eyes, ready for what came, and ready to retaliate the best she could. She let out a pained breath as she was punched in the stomach, holding back tears as she waited for another, holding back a scream as it came. She took a chance at throwing a punch when Karin turned to yell at her goons, managing to hit Karin's jaw, and send the girl's ugly, thick glasses flying. Karin gasped, then glared, attempting a punch to Sakura's jaw, but without her glasses, she couldn't see and instead punched the locker. Sakura took the chance and tried to spin free, she managed to get out of Karin's grip, running down the hall, but as she ran, she ultimately cursed her inherited klutziness, as she took a hard fall, and one of Karin's goons grabbed her, dragging her back to the now glasses adorned Karin. She held back a scream as she was jerked upwards by her hair and toward Karin. "Well now pinky never thought you had it in you!" sakura glared and didn't reply, then held back a gasp as Karin suddenly slapped her as hard as she could. "You need to learn respect, you pink haired b-" Karin was suddenly interrupted by a voice that sakura was so happy to hear. "KARIN! I told you to leave her alone and I meant it, you redheaded little slut! Now you learn why no one EVER dares to defy an Uchiha!" sakura gasped as sasuke suddenly pinned Karin to the wall with one hand, squeezing her throat till Karin cried, face redder then a tomato. "i-im….rry!" Karin choked out, scratching pathetically at his grip, "You better be!" sasuke growled, his little hand griping her throat slightly tighter. "Now. STAY. AWAY. FROM. SAKURA!" Karin nodded and sasuke dropped his grip, letting Karin go as she caught her breath and scrambled off the floor, running down the hall as her goons followed frightenedly. Sakura looked in shock at sasuke as he hugged her, mumbling an apology that he was once again late and broke another promise.

Sasuke stopped and listened with wide eyes at the very faint, muffled cried of pain that he would somehow know from anywhere. He took off down the hall in a sprint, confused as to why there were suddenly no other kids in the halls, but more focused on getting to the muffled cries of his little pink haired friend. As he turned a corner and the sounds got slightly louder, he grew red in anger, and hid fists balled up as he walked closer. . "KARIN! I told you to leave her alone and I meant it, you redheaded little slut! Now you learn why no one EVER dares to defy an Uchiha!" Sasuke growled, griping the redheaded girl by the neck in pure anger and slamming her to the lockers with one hand pinning her there as the girl's face turned tomato red and she cried in pain. "i-im….rry!" Karin choked out, scratching pathetically at his grip, he glared, and growled, "You better be!" as he tightened his grip, "Now. STAY. AWAY. FROM. SAKURA!" the girl nodded, and he let go of his grip as she dropped to the floor, catching her breath and half standing half scrambling down the hall in fear, her stupid friends following behind like lost dogs. Sasuke turned to sakura then, guilt washing heavily over him as he quickly hugged the pink haired girl, mumbling apologies quickly hoping that she would forgive him for one again, breaking his promise and not making it in time.

Sakura hugged him back tightly, hiding her the pain of her wounds, hoping he didn't notice as she smiled at him mumbling that it was ok that it was her fault, she should have ran faster or yelled for help, that she actually managed to hit Karin once and almost got away but that she tripped, and that at that moment she should have actually ran into a class room to get away.

Sasuke hid his sigh of relief wen she said she forgave him then listened as she told him what happened and thought to himself that she shouldn't blame herself even he would have fell though he knew he most likely would've not. He looked at her closely as she spoke, watching as she thought she hid her pain. He thought idly to himself over whether or not he should get her checked out and treated but he knew it would hurt her and he knew she'd had enough of that for one day. Instead, he helped her up and glared as the bell rang for fifth period and the halls filled with other kids, making it hard to walk.

Sakura blinked when he suddenly helped her to her feet, her cheeks delicately coated with a baby blush, then she slightly winced as the bell rang and the hall filled. She could feel annoyance radiating from sasuke from every part of him, and she felt guilty that she got on his nerves so much. 'I-if I upset him so much then w-why does he help me?!' she thought to herself, 'was I right before? D-does he only do it out of pity?' she flinched at the thought and quietly sighed, hoping that she was in fact, totally wrong.

Sasuke sighed as he made it outside, gently helping sakura sit on the ground, as he also leaned back against the soft bark of a tree. "You ok saku-chan?" he looked at her as her cheeks flushed a slightly darker shade of pink and he held back a small smirk. "i-I g-guess so…" sasuke nodded slightly, holding back a frown and anything that would show he knew she was really in pain.

Sakura closed her eyes happily as sasuke helped her sit against a tree, then she blushed darker as his sweet voice suddenly caught her attention. "You ok saku-chan?" 'S-saku-chan? O-ok that's gonna be hard to get used to without a glomp involved.' She thought to herself, then knowing he was waiting she quickly mumbled, "i-I g-guess so…" he nodded slightly, and she held back a sigh of relief that he hadn't seen through her falseness yet.

Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing that he was gonna have to sit through one of his mother's lectures for skipping class, but he felt that it was worth it. Saving sakura….a girl that he didn't even really know or didn't know before that morning…was totally worth Uchiha Mikoto's totally terrifying wrath. He blinked when he felt a slight brush on his hand, then looked down and gently smiled, tightening a grip on the pinkette's hand slightly, not tight enough to scare her but enough to let her know he didn't mind at all somehow.

Sakura looked over at sasuke, her heart thumping loudly against her chest, as she watched him and she had the most weird sensation…the sensation of safety. She didn't even really know him that well but know she felt totally comfortable around him, like she was safe only when around him, and that she never wanted him to leave. As she watched him for a moment, she slowly and cautiously slid her hand toward his, brushing her hand gently against his. She held back a sigh of happiness when he looked down and smiled gently at her hand, holding it tighter but not too tight. She knew he was trying to not scare her and that made her happy. It made her happy that he was there….HE made her happy….and she hoped nothing would ever change that…

…..

At the end of the day, sasuke knew they had successfully skipped almost every single class that day, which guaranteed his mother's lecture when he returned home. He sighed quietly to himself the stole a peak and the girl walking beside him holding his hand. She was very pretty he had to admit….even though the color of her hair was starting to secretly annoy him. He watched as she tried to hide her pain more, staring down at her sandals as though she was locked in deep thought. He wondered what she was thinking so hard about and thought about asking but then he thought that would be very rude so instead, he mumbled "saku-chan? Where do you live, I'll walk you home." He smiled when the pinkette raised her head with a surprised look and a tiny blush. "U-um…..on Decoyu Street past the yamanaka's flower shop." Sasuke nodded and started leading the tiny girl the way she instructed, secretly wishing that they didn't have to go home yet. He wished he could talk to her more, he didn't know why, he just wanted too. He felt like it was his duty to keep this little girl protected, keep her safe. He didn't know why. He just knew he HAD too…

Sakura stared down at her shoes as she thought of how they had skipped nearly every class today. 'm-mother and father will not be pleased..' she thought to herself, wincing inside as she thought of her punishment, then she felt eyes on her which she fought to ignore. "Saku-chan? Where do you live, I'll walk you home." Sasuke mumbled. She raised her head and blushed at the nickname and slightly darker as he smiled. "U-um…..on Decoyu Street past the yamanaka's flower shop." She held back a whimper as he nodded and started leading her home.

As they got closer to Sakura's house, sasuke noticed she seemed to get more and more tense, as though she didn't want to go home yet, as though she was afraid to. He fought back the urge to ask why she was afraid, and instead slowed his walk to a slow pace. "Sakura, would you like to go to the park before you go home?" he murmured. He waited for her reply as she stared at him with a mixture of shock and poorly hidden relief.

Sakura was terrified as they neared her house, she couldn't help it when she started to tense, readying herself for what was coming. She was hoping sasuke wouldn't notice how tense she was but she knew that was a false hope, he was far too talented not to. Her suspicions were confirmed when he looked like he wanted to ask her something, then as though he thought better of it. She raised her head in shock and hopefully hidden relief when he suddenly asked her his next question. "Sakura, would you like to go to the park before you go home?" she didn't know what to answer, surely she would be in more trouble, and maybe he would be too, but she hadn't been to the park in years…. "Th-the…p-park?" she whispered, "i-i…haven't been t-to the park since I was little…" she watched as sasuke smiled gently. "Well do you want to? I can show you the swings, the slide, everything! If you want that is…" sakura smiled brightly and nodded vigorously, quickly hugging sasuke as tight as she could muster without hurting herself.

Sasuke blinked at Sakura's sudden hug, but hugged back smiling none the less. He was happy to see her smile so effortlessly, and he didn't want to let anything ruin it…he WOULDN'T let anything ruin it...

…  
(N/A) HEY GUYS! SOOOO...I KNOW,IT SUCKS,I CANT REMEMBER WHY I STARTED THIS OTHER THEN I WAS REALLY SAD... OH WELL. REVEIW? :'(


	2. Chapter 2:The park and the pain

The One Who cries: 

Chapter 2: The Park and the pain

Two small children could be seen that day at the park. One boy with dark raven hair, styled in a peculiar way like that of a duck's rear, the second was a small girl, her hair also peculiar. The girl's hair was a strange, bright pink like that of the sakura blossom trees. The children looked happily at play…..unless you looked closer. Looking closely, you could see that the girl was slightly stiff, as though not sure of something, while the boy was tense as well, his small eyes flickering to the girl curiously.

…...

Uchiha Sasuke. A member of Konoha's most prestigious clans. And here he was….playing at the park. Normally, Sasuke never really went to the park not without Itachi-nii or his mom. Right now though, he didn't care. That's right- Uchiha Sasuke did not care. He didn't care that he was running around undignafiedly, or that he was chasing a small pink haired girl around laughing. He didn't care. He didn't even care that he'd fell twice- that was ok, he just stood back up and kept going. He didn't care about any of it at the moment. The only thing he cared about right then was one thing- making Sakura happy. Seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, made everything worth it. And even when he felt, somehow without even seeing him, his father's eyes boring into his back….he still didn't care. Nothing could take his attention off the main prize right now- Sakura's beautiful smile.

Sakura was so happy. She hadn't been this happy in a long, long time. She hadn't had this much FUN in a long, long time. She laughed loudly as once again, she ran around the slide, dodging Sasuke's arms as he attempted to grab her. She giggled, climbing up the ladder to the slide and sliding down it, landing on the ground with a _thump_ and standing again, laughing as Sasuke slid down, arms reaching for her again. "Ne, Sasuke-kuunnnnn!" She squealed, giggling as he caught her. "That's not fair!"

Sasuke laughed as he finally grabbed her, grinning as she attempted to break free. He smirked at her plea to be let go, holding back more laughter as she squirmed. "Ne, Sasuke-kuunnnnn!" She squealed when he caught her then she giggled, "That's not fair!". "Hn, is too!" he said with a smirk, then he laughed as she pouted playfully. "Nuh-un!" She squeaked, and he forced down a blush at her begging eyes. "H-Hn." "Aww, S-sasuke-kun, a-are you b-blushing?!"She whispered, her fingers brushing his cheek, he turned his head away with an "H-hn?! Me? Blush? Never!", then he let her go, taking off while yelling over his shoulder, "Now you catch me, Saku-chan!"

Sakura was in shock, and she couldn't believe it. It was amazing enough that Sasuke was holding her tight, (which slightly hurt, she was hoping he didn't see her wincing), but it was even more shocking when he…blushed. 'D-did he j-just?' She thought to herself, her cheeks turning a cherry pink, then she winced at the loud reply from her inner. 'OF COURSE HE DID! EEEEEEEK! SASUKE-KUN BLUSHED AT US!' Sakura shook her head slowly, trying to calm her annoying inner. She then remembered that sasuke was waiting, and she smiled, taking off and chasing him around the swings, giggling profusely as he slightly slipped in the mud, his cheeks slightly glowing again as he let out a slight stutter of "I-I meant to do that, Sakura!". He took off running again and she smiled, chasing him around again as a cool breeze blew, stirring the petals and leaves from the trees, making a small tornado of petals dance around the too as they ran around in the dwindling light as night slowly approached.

…...

He watched the two children in the distance with a stern, disapproving look. This was rediculice. He wouldn't stand for it. This would end. He would see to it. No…he would make sure of it. With a smirk, he turned and walked away, knowing full well what he would do. And knowing that soon enough, the child would come home.

…

Sasuke smiled, stopping and binding over as he gasped for breath, laughing as a giggling Sakura glomped him from behind, running off afterwards. He smiled, watching her happy smile and loving the sound of her musical laughter. Pausing to wipe some sweat away, he noticed the darkened color of the sky and for a moment, his stomach dropped. '….It's worth it to see her smile, worth it to hear her laugh.' He told himself repeatedly, then smiled as he heard her squeal "Sasuke-kuunnnnn!" he laughed and continued their game of chase.

Sakura smiled and ran around the slide again, forcing herself not to notice the color of the sky of the quickly chilling feel of the small breezes. She wouldn't go home yet, not yet. 'Just a little bit more, a little while longer, a little bit more fun, then I'll go home.' She thought, 'Yeah…then I'll go home….'

Sasuke looked at the sky, frowning at how late it had got. He knew it was time to go home, it was getting really late, and he didn't want Sakura to get hurt. He also knew that he needed to get her home, he didn't want her in any more trouble then he was sure he'd already caused her. He also knew that he himself would be in a heap of trouble as well; he slightly flinched as he thought about it. Sure, his dad was really scary, but he was nothing compared to Mikoto Uchiha when she was enraged or like she would be when he went home, worried sick. He suddenly lost his stomach…hm...The wrath of Mikoto or fun with Sakura….hmm….with that thought, he turned, grinning at Sakura and smirking as she squealed when he began to chase her. 'Just a few more minutes.' He thought, and kept chasing her.

…~20 mins later. (:P)…..

Sasuke sighed as him and Sakura turned the corner, stopping a few feet away from her house. When he had said it was time to go, the light had faded from her gem-like eyes, and her smile had become forced. He hated the fact that she didn't seem to want to return, he wanted to know why, it was killing him not knowing why she was so unhappy, but he didn't want to ask and upset her. As they stood there, her small hand once again warmly wrapped in hers, he sighed, turning to her and forcing a smile of his own. "Well…here we are."

Sakura forced back the scream of "No, take me with you Sasuke-kun!" that was trying to force its way out of her lips as he said the words. "H-Hai…." She managed to whisper instead, "I-I guess we are..." She silently gulped as she stared at the eerily silent house in front of them. She was getting slightly tenser when she heard Sasuke's quiet whisper.

Sasuke had gritted his teeth when he felt her stiffen. Now he was determined. Slightly griping her hand tighter, he whispered softly "I'll do my best to protect you, no matter what Sakura-chan. forever." With that, he kissed her cheek, smiling slightly as her cheeks lit up a bright pink in response. "Now go on inside and get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?"

"O-ok." Sakura managed to whisper out, in slight shock. She felt guilty as she saw Sasuke's small smile in response, then watched as he backed up, waving, she waved back until she couldn't see him anymore. 'G-goodbye, Sasuke-kun. Thank you.' With that thought in mind, she slowly turned back to the dark house in front of her, taking a deep breath before slowly approaching it and walking inside. She was met with a slap and a scream of "YOU WORTHLESS SLUT! WHERE WERE YOU?" before everything went black.

Sasuke frowned as he walked home. He had a bad feeling, but didn't know why. Thinking of it, he realized it was the same feeling he had had earlier that day when he saw Sakura run off, before Karin and her goons had attacked her. Realizing what that could possibly mean, he was about to turn around, already at the Uchiha Compound, when a stern female voice stopped him. "Uchiha Sasuke, where. Have. You. Been?!" His stomach dropped to his feet. 'U-uh-oh…' "H-hi m-mom…" 'Smooth. I'm so screwed." With that, Mikoto grabbed him by the ear, dragging him inside were the ranting and raving could begin followed by more lectures which she didn't want the neighbors to hear, family or not. Sasuke half grunted in pain, half sighed. 'I hope your all right, Sakura-chan, and sleep well…'

...

HIIIIII! ERM...UM...OK, I KNOW IT WAS LIKE REAAAAALLY SHOT, IM SO SORRY FOR THAT! IM ON A "VACATION" WITH SOME OF MY FAMILY, SO YA! ER...OK, I WONT HAVE MUCH TIME, BUT I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! LUV YOU GUYS, AND THNX STRAWBERRY, FOR SUPPORTING ME! BUT UM..YEAH I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! HOPE THIS WASNT TO MUCH OF A DISSAPOINTMENT..BYE! ~Hizzy-chan


End file.
